100 Great Hogwarts Pranks
by massivepotterfan
Summary: Basically just a selection of made-up pranks from Hogwarts. Includes the original Marauders, Fred, George and Lee Jordan and the next generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Prank One: Indoor Diving**

**A/N: J.K Rowling (aka God) has all the rights etc. to Harry Potter. **

It was Halloween, and while almost all of the students were eating like a bunch of wild animals, (no, forget that, most were wild animals) Messrs Fred and George Weasley were not-too-carefully cutting a large hole in the floor of one of Hogwarts' many narrow passageways.

To be more precise, Fred was. George, meanwhile, watched the progress of one Argus Filch on the Marauders' Map.

"Come on, Fred," he muttered under his breath. "Filch will come onto this floor any minute."

With a final flick of his wand, Fred finished his not-so-beautiful handiwork. He then quickly used the Reducto charm to turn the marble into dust-anyone who tumbled into this newly-made hole would see it tumbling sand falling onto a colossal chocolate gateau, which happened to be situated next to a certain Draco Malfoy.

"Done!" he said.

George had already gone, and Fred scrambled after him. George, while Fred was catching up, set off a few Dungbombs in the exact place where Filch was due to appear any second.

Filch appeared. His ever-present sidekick, Mrs Norris was at his side. Both were not in a good mood.

"Who-" Filch noticed the twins, who immediately put on their best oh-my-gosh-caught-in-the-act faces.

"GET THEM!"

Fred and George bounded off, with the Ugly Sisters in hot pursuit. The twins led them back to the narrow passageway-a right, a sharp left

"Through here!" George followed Fred through the entrance. Both were careful to jump across the gap in the passageway. Filch and Mrs Norris didn't see it. The somersaulting caretaker and his livid cat flew through the Great Hall, to the astonishment of everyone watching, until both hit the gateaux and distributed its contents amongst several Slytherins, predominantly Draco Malfoy, who looked like he'd gone swimming in a muddy... bit of mud.

George was never good at his metaphors.

"I'd say that was a 6," Fred said thoughtfully. "Poor posture on entry, but a double backflip..not bad, but room for improvement. But Mr Filch…"

"Ten out of ten." finished George.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: The Jealousy Instigator

It was the eve of Valentine's Day, and as there was no-one James Potter considered hexable within wandshot (Severus Snape, for instance), he was busy fretting over how he might finally win over Lily Evans the following morning. As he looked around the almost deserted common room, he saw Remus Lupin and Sirius Black busy editing their Defence against the Dark Arts projects. At least, that was what he thought they were doing. In reality, they were discussing how they would make tomorrow the best day of James Potter's life. Sirius was certain that James would finally win the love of his life in the immediate future due to this plan. Remus was not so sure, but carried on with the scheme, as Sirius had risked far too much for him to drop out now. After all, someone in the Marauders' gang had to be there to warn Sirius when plots became too dangerous.

Sirius had asked Professor Slughorn if he could borrow some of his stocks of Love Potion, dramatically pretending to be smitten with Lily himself. Slughorn, always one to meddle in the relationships of his students, had generously given Sirius a mild dose, enough for Sirius to "feel the joy of love", as he put it. Sirius had then increased the concentration till it was exceedingly high, and altered it so that the user would be attracted to one particular person. It would make even Snape sing poems and recite speeches by Romeo in order to win a person's love. James was usually in this state of mind with Lily, but Sirius was not planning to make him embarrass himself in front of Lily. James didn't need a Love Potion for that.

"Are you sure you can wake him up early enough?" asked Remus, concerned. "You know how much he likes to sleep on a Saturday morning."

"He'll wake up early to try to flirt with Lily," said Sirius, grinning. "Besides, he never fails to wake up once I've performed Levicorpus on him."

The following day, after much Levicorpusing, James Potter, who, after a night of restless self-contemplation, was wondering whether Lily would ever go out with him, was joined by a restless Sirius, an intrigued Remus and an ignorant Pettigrew (**A/N: Wormtail! Hiss!) **on the way to the Great Hall. Lily Evans and her best friend Amy Pond (**A/N: Let's play Spot the Fandom references!) **followed behind.

Sirius sat down at the table and managed to mix an extravagant dose of Love Potion into a glass of pumpkin juice without James's notice. Then he pushed the cup towards the lovesick Marauder. "Here you go, Prongs. Drink up."

James hastily swallowed it all in one, accidentally spilling some over his shirt. Slowly, the potion began to take effect as he ate his breakfast, with Remus and Sirius watching intently. Then, after a few minutes, he suddenly left his chair, and strode with his trademark arrogance towards the corner of the table where Lily and her friend were eating.

"This is where the magic happens." Sirius whispered to Pettigrew, nodding at the over-confident James. Pettigrew turned his head in the middle of chewing a particularly delicious piece of bacon.

"You are gorgeous, do you know that?" said James, startling the two girls, and indeed, everyone in the vicinity. More and more people were arriving for breakfast, and James had already caught the attention of quite a few students, although the teachers, Dumbledore excluded, were too busy enjoying the particularly delicious bacon that was on offer that day.

"Your hair is… perfect," James continued to lay on the praise. "And your eyes… they're beautiful. Beautiful, extraordinary sky blue." The breathlessness and his apparent unnerving devotion to Amy surprised and shocked both of them. Amy had been used for the past seven years to James sticking to Lily like glue to…anything really, so the fact that he had managed to notice other girls was very odd. Lily was staggered for the opposite reason: Why on earth had James Potter decided to forget about her all of a sudden? Then, looking around and seeing Severus seeming on the edge of smiling, she caught sight of the rest of the Marauders in fits of laughter, eagerly awaiting her expression. Leaving her friend to run back to the common room with James hot on her heels, she turned on the three.

"Well?" asked Sirius instantly. "Jealous?"

Lily simply raised her eyebrows.

"What? Your former admirer has a new idol. Aren't you ups-?" wondered Sirius.

"You deliberately did that, didn't you?"

"What?"

"You tried to make me reconsider my own feelings for him by making me jealous." She smiled. "Didn't work." She walked off, the delightful-smelling bacon no longer on her mind, rather satisfaction that Amy could finally realise just how annoying it was to have James Potter following you around like a dog.

Then she reconsidered. Sure, he could be annoying, but when he was just talking, not flirting or acting arrogant or anything like that, he was actually all right. Did he _really _deserve to be discarded like that?

Meanwhile, the Marauders were in a gloomy mood.

"I can't believe she's that arrogant," said Sirius, shaking his head. "She can sometimes be as bad as Prongs."

But they were wrong. Two weeks later, James and Lily went to Hogsmeade together, for the first time.


End file.
